Disneyland Disaster
by Reach
Summary: The gang take CJ to Disneyland, but will they survive? Note: This story is just something that my sis and I had fun with- so it's really silly.


"Are we there yet?" CJ asked for the 42nd time, jumping up and down in his seat. "Not yet!" Yelled everyone in the car. "When are we gonna get there?" CJ asked. "When we get there!" Steve said meanly. 

"Uhh, Amanda, I know this is a bad time to mention this but..." Jesse said wiggling in his seat. "But I gotta go" "Jesse! I told you go before we left." Amanda told him. "But I didn't have to go then." Jesse said like a little boy. 

"Just hold it in for now, we're almost there." Amanda said as she sped up a bit. "YAY!" CJ yelled as he clapped his hands and jumped up and down again. Just then Amanda hit the play button on the CD player. The music woke up Mark. 

"What's that terrible noise?" He asked referring to the CD that was playing. "Hey, that's a group I just found out about, it's called INXS." Amanda told him. "Well it sounds awful. Turn it off." Steve said reaching for the stop button. 

"NO!" Amanda yelled slapping Steve's hand. "Don't touch it." Just then a song about rain came on. "Amanda!!" Jesse squeaked clenching his knees closer together. "OK Jess, sorry." Amanda said pressing the skip button. 

There was blessed silence in the car for a few minutes, except for the CD playing in the background. Then Jesse and CJ blurted out together, "Are we there yet?" "Not yet." Steve and Amanda told them, waking Mark up again. 

"Why are you guys so noisy today?" Mark asked. " I don't know. We're excited I guess." Steve said. Just then they pulled in the parking lot of Disneyland. 

"YAY!" yelled Jesse and CJ. "Come on Amanda, find a parking spot quick I'm gonna burst." Jesse said. Amanda drove around the parking lot while Jesse was wiggling in his seat chanting "I gotta go, I gotta go." 

"Mommy look!" CJ yelled pointing at a huge fountain. "Ooooo." CJ stared and said. Amanda stopped the car so everyone could look at it. "Cool." Amanda said admiring the giant gushing thing. 

Jesse's eyes widened "I'm not going to make it!" He yelled as tears formed in his eyes. "Please, Amanda..." Jesse pleaded. Steve snickered in the background as he read his book. Jesse turned around and gave Steve a mean look. 

"OK, OK just hang on." Amanda said again "Why are we going down here?" Steve asked as Amanda drove to the bottom of the parking lot. "I thought we would find a parking space down here, but I guess not." Amanda said looking at all the filled spaces. 

All the sudden the car stalled. "What was that?" Jesse asked. "I think the car stalled." Steve told him. "WHAT!?!" Jesse screamed. "AMANDA START THE CAR!!!!!" Jesse screamed while shaking Amanda. "I'm trying. Keep your pants on." Amanda said as she tried to start the car again. 

"Um, Jess I have some bad news. I can't get the car started and it's a long walk to the bathroom." Amanda said in her most sympathetic voice. Jesse started to cry, "Why me, why me?" 

"Oh stop it, just get out and go right here." Steve said. "What are you insane, I'll get arrested." Jesse said meanly. Just then Amanda got the car started. 

"THANK GOD!!!" Jesse screamed. Mark woke up again and said, "How can a man get any sleep in here with you people yelling all the time. Jesse calm down." "I can't help it, I gotta go to the bathroom." Jesse said with a squeaky voice. 

Amanda finally found a parking space. They all got out of the car and walked to the entrance. Actually Jesse wiggled and CJ skipped. When they got there Jesse tried to run to the bathroom but the guard stopped him. "Can I see your ticket please?" The guard asked. 

"I just have to go to the bathroom. Can I please go in and then I'll come out and pay for my ticket." Jesse said pleading. "No, I'm sorry sir you have to buy a ticket to get into the park." The guard said. "But I gotta go, don't you even care?" Jesse asked sympathetically. 

"I'm sorry sir, but no." The guard told him. Jesse grabbed the guard's shirt and yelled in the guys face, "LISTEN BUB, I'VE HAD TO GO TO THE BATHROOM FOR AN HOUR AND IF I DON'T GO RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA GO ON THE GROUND RIGHT HERE!!" Jesse turned around to see the whole line of people staring at him. 

Jesse turned bright red. "I'm sorry, I just have to go so bad I don't know what I'm doing. I'll go and buy a ticket now." Jesse smiled nervously as he slinked to the back of the long line. 

The people in line felt so sorry for him that they let him go to the window next. "Bless you, bless you all." Jesse said as he paid for his ticket. Jesse ran to the guard showed him his ticket and then ran to the bathroom, not waiting for the other guys. 

Meanwhile the other guys waited in line and finally got their tickets. "Is it time to leave yet?" Steve asked joking. Jesse joined the rest of them near the souvenir stand. "Do you feel better now Jess?" Mark asked. 

"Yes, freedom." Jesse said opening his arms. "Can we go in now mommy?" CJ asked. "Yes in a minute. Your Uncle Jesse made me have to go to the bathroom now." Amanda said. "You three watch CJ while I'm gone." "OK Amanda, we'll watch him." Steve told her. 

"I want an ice cream." CJ said after Amanda had left. "OK hold on." Jesse said opening his wallet. "Uh guys, does anyone have change for a twenty?" Steve and Mark opened their wallets. "I only have 15 dollars." Steve told him. "I think I have change but it's all in ones." Mark said. "That's ok just count it out." Jesse told him. Mark started counting the dollar bills. 

Meanwhile CJ was looking at all the rides and spotted the Dumbo ride and his eyes widened. "Dumbo ...." CJ said and ran towards it and disappeared in the crowd. Mark, Jesse and Steve were too busy counting money that they didn't notice CJ wasn't there. 

Amanda came out of the bathroom and went over to Mark, Jesse and Steve. "I'm back" Amanda said loudly because of all the noise the crowd made and didn't realize she yelled in Marks ear. 

"AAHH" Mark threw the money up in the air and it scattered all over the ground. "Amanda, Please don't do that." Mark said while he was picking up his money. "Sorry, Mark .....Where's CJ?" Amanda looked around. 

"He's over by the ice cream stand" Jesse pointed over to what was supposed to be CJ , but wasn't. "Or maybe not" Jesse lowered his arm and looked at Amanda. Mark stood up with most of his money in his hand. 

"You lost him!" Amanda started shaking Jesse. "YOU LOST MY SON!!!!" Amanda let go of Jesse and pushed him into Mark and made him drop his money again. Mark bent over again to get it. 

"Uh oh, maybe I should go back in the bathroom." Jesse said and started walking towards the men's room. "Wait a minute Jess I'll come with ya." Steve said walking after Jesse. "Very funny you guys. NOW HELP ME FIND MY KID!" Amanda said meanly. 

"Hey Amanda, it's not my fault. Jesse lost him." Steve said pointing to Jesse. "OK where was he last?" Amanda asked. "Mark do you remember?" " Uh yeah I think he was over near the ice cream stand." Mark told her. 

"Good, now that's where we start looking." Amanda said pretty calmly. They went over to the ice cream stand. "Excuse me sir. Did you see a little black boy about this high going away from here?" Amanda asked. 

"Let me think .......I think I know where he went, if you make it worth my while." The nasty looking man said. "Oh fine." Amanda said handing the guy a five dollar bill. "Hey I said worth my while. This isn't worth it." The guy said putting the bill in his pocket. 

"OK THIS IS WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW, SKINNY MAN, DID YOU SEE A LITTLE KID GO INTO THE CROWD BY HIMSELF!!!" Steve yelled picking the guy up by the collar. 

"Steve I would put him down." Jesse said a little scared. "Yeah I have to, he's heavy ."Steve said with a tiny laugh. " Ok, Ok I'll tell ya. He went towards the Dumbo ride." The guy finally said. 

"Thank you." Mark said politely. They went over to the Dumbo ride and looked to see if CJ was in the long line. "Do you see him?" Amanda asked. " Nope. " Mark said. "Now where did Jesse and Steve go?" Amanda asked getting disgusted. "I don't know." Mark said. 

Meanwhile CJ was at the front of the Dumbo ride line. "Excuse me little man but you need an adult with you to ride this ride." the man that runs the ride said. "No I don't I'm a big boy." CJ said proudly. "I'm afraid not, you need an adult." He told him again. "Yes I am." CJ said and started to cry. 

"What's that." Amanda asked hearing CJ crying. "I'd know that cry anywhere, that's CJ!" Amanda yelled and ran towards the sound of his crying. "CJ!" Amanda ran up to CJ and picked him up. "It's ok baby. Mommy's here." Amanda repeated while cuddling CJ. "Has anyone seen Jesse? I swear he's like having another little boy along." 

She looked around and saw him standing by the carousel staring at it going round and round. "JESSE!!" Amanda yelled. "What?" Jesse said annoyed. "Why did you go away from us?" Amanda asked. " Um , I thought he might have gotten on the carousel and besides I like watching the horses go round and round." Jesse told her. Mark did the psycho sign behind Jesse's back. "Hey guys!" Steve yelled walking up to the rest of the guys. "Where were you at?" Amanda asked. " Um ...... I was .......... um ............in the bathroom." He told them. 

"Sure you were." Jesse said suspiciously. "Where were you really?" "I told you." Steve said getting mad. "I know you're lying. You have that look." Jesse said trying to pester the answer out of Steve. "It's none of your business, Jesse. Let's just drop the subject and go on some rides." Steve told them. "Ok." CJ said anxiously. They went on the Pirates of the Caribbean, the Teacup ride and some others. They were standing in line for Splash Mountain and talking. 

Just then 2 cops came up to Steve and said, "Excuse me sir, my name is Lt. Kyle Prather and this is Lt. John Wormly. You have to come with us." "Why?" Steve asked. "We have a reason to suspect that you were involved in a recent murder that was committed at the ice cream stand. Please come with us. We would like to do this with as little fuss as possible, but we will use force if necessary." 

The cops took Steve up to the ice cream stand, where a crowd was collecting. "Why are you taking me up here?" Steve asked. "We want to take you back to the scene of the crime." The Lt. Prather told him. When they got up to the ice cream stand Lt. Prather said, "We have 2 witnesses to the crime." "But I didn't do anything." Steve told them. 

"These 2 people say you did." Lt. Prather told him. "Oh really? What do they know?" Steve said getting a little antsy. "They say they saw you kill Donny Sherrell." "Who?" Jesse asked coming up behind Steve. "He's the ice cream vendor that was here earlier." Lt. Prather told him. "Oh." Jesse and Steve said together. 

"By the way, Jess, why are you here?" Steve asked. "I decided to come and help defend you instead of going with the other guys on the rides." Jesse explained "Oh, I should be honored." Steve said sarcastically. Jesse rolled his eyes and didn't pay any attention to Steve's comment. 

"Anyway, can I get a word in edgewise?" Lt. Prather asked. "Sorry." Steve and Jesse said at the same time again. "Stop doing that!" they said together. "No you!" they kept talking at the same time. "Grrrrrrr." Lt. Prather raised his eyebrow and asked. "Grrrr?" He continued. "Now can I talk?" Then he quickly added. "Don't answer that." 

"Wait a minute, officer, haven't I seen you before?" Jesse inquired. "Maybe, I guard the gate. You look familiar too, wait a minute, I know you, you're that weird guy that had to go to the bathroom earlier, weren't you? Lt. Prather said and laughed a bit. "Umm, maybe." Jesse said blushing. 

Another cop walked over but before he could talk Lt. Prather said "Hey Jimmy, this is the potty guy everyone's talking about!" Jesse's face got even redder and he tried not to draw attention by hiding behind Steve. "No I wasn't, it was this man." Jesse said pointing to Steve. "I don't think so Jess." Steve told him. 

Just then a little girl walked by with her parents. She recognized Jesse from when she was in line. "Hey mommy look! It's the potty guy!" She yelled and pointed. Everyone's attention was drawn to Jesse and Steve. "Oh, My, God." Steve said in embarrassment and put his head in his hands. "Just take me away right now officer Prather, I confess." Steve said and put his hands out to be cuffed. 

Lt. Prather cuffed Steve. "Alright, c'mon." He said and lead Steve to a police car. "Jess! Go find my dad and Amanda and tell them I've been arrested!" Steve yelled. "Okay, don't worry Steve, we'll get ya out of the slammer before you know it." Jesse yelled back and went to go look for Mark and Amanda. 

~ 10 minutes later ~ 

Jesse, who was out of breathe from running around trying to find Mark and Amanda, decided to rest a few minutes before looking for them again. He quickly found a bench and collapsed on it. Mark, Amanda and CJ walked up to Jesse and Amanda said in a mean tone. "Jesse where were you? We were looking for you everywhere." Before he could answer Mark laughed and asked. "By the way Jess, did you hear about that potty guy everyone's talking about?" 

Suddenly Jesse burst into tears. "Why does everyone keep talking about that?" He asked in a squeaky voice. Mark and Amanda exchanged a sympathetic look. "Jesse, you mean that the potty guy is you?" Amanda put CJ down and sat down next to Jesse to put her arm around him. "Maybe." Jesse in an even squeakier voice. 

Mark found a handkerchief in his pocket and handed it to Jesse. "Thanks." Jesse said right before blowing his nose. He offered it back to Mark who declined it. "Okay, now let's get back to those rides." Amanda stood up and took CJ's hand. "Wait, Steve told me to tell you that he got arrested." Jesse blurted out. 

"He WHAT?!" Amanda and Mark said together. "Jesse, you let my son get arrested?!" Mark asked angrily. "It wasn't my fault, he confessed." Jesse said stepping away from Mark. "Confessed? For what? He didn't do anything." Amanda asked stepping towards Jesse. Jesse stepped back once again. 

"Where are they holding him at?" Mark asked. "Uh, I don't know." Jesse told them. Mark's eyes bugged out. "You don't know!" He yelled. "Mommy, can we go on more rides now?" CJ interrupted. "Sorry, sweetheart. You're uncle Steve got himself locked up in the slammer. The idiot." Amanda told him. 

"Okay let's just calm down, why don't we go to the police station and find out where he is?" Amanda said calmly. They went to the police station at the front of the park. "Excuse me sir, can you tell us where Steve Sloan is located?" Jesse asked the cop at the desk. "Ok, let me look. Is he a cop or a criminal?" The cop asked. "Both, but right now he's a criminal." Amanda told him. 

The cop looked up at Jesse and said. "Hey, aren't you the potty guy?" "YES. YES. I AM THE POTTY GUY, NOW CAN YOU PLEASE LOOK FOR MY FRIEND?!" Jesse yelled. "Ok, sorry sir." The cop looked in his record book. "Yes, he's in cell number 42." "Ok, thank you officer." Amanda said politely as they walked to the cell. 

When they got to the cell Steve came over to the bars. "Hi dad." He said in a happy tone. "Steve, how did you get yourself into this predicament?" Mark asked angrily. "Nevermind, just tell us where you were at the time of the murder." "Well, it's kinda embarrassing." Steve said and looked down. "Well, it couldn't be as bad as me being called, potty guy." Jesse told him. 

"Okay, I'll tell ya." Steve finally said. "Well, I sort of.............. Hit, on a girl, in the park." Steve said slowly. "Well what's so embarrassing about that?" Jesse asked. "Well it's what she did afterwards that's so embarrassing." Steve said starting to turn red. 

"Well, what did she do?" Mark asked. "She, sort of, well, slapped me." Steve said in a low voice. "What?" Amanda asked leaning towards Steve. "She slapped me! OK?" Steve said loudly. Mark, Amanda and Jesse snickered. Steve gave them a mean look. "Sorry." they said in unison. Amanda tried to build up Steve's confidence and said. "She must not have very good taste if she turned you down." "Stop sucking up Amanda." Steve told her. 

Jesse and Amanda went over to talk to Lt. Prather while Mark stayed back with Steve to get more information out of him. "Excuse me, Lt. Prather, sir?" Jesse caught Lt. Prather's attention. "Yes?" Lt. Prather turned around and said. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" "We, found out Steve has an alibi." Jesse told him. "Ok, I'll have to go talk to him." Lt. Prather said walking towards Steve's cell. Jesse and Amanda followed him. 

Lt. Prather walked up to Steve with a tape recorder. "I hear you have an alibi." He said into the tape recorder. "Yes I do." Steve told him. "Tell me and speak clearly into the tape recorder." Lt. Prather told him and held the tape recorder closer to Steve's mouth. 

"Ok, I was trying to find a little boy who had run off, when I saw this beautiful blonde standing by the entrance of the small world ride. So I went over and said Hi, you know friendly I am..." "Especially to blondes." Jesse mumbled. 

Steve just rolled his eyes and continued. "Anyway, we got to talking, then I asked if she wanted to go on a ride with me. I guess she took it the wrong way, and said No you pervert. Then she slapped me, and that's it, embarrassing but it." Steve finished. "For this to be a true alibi to prove your innocence, we would have to find that blonde and talk to her." Lt. Prather told him. 

"Fine, we'll go find her." Jesse said excitedly. "But Jesse, we don't know what she looks like." Mark pointed out. "So." Jesse said boyishly. "Ugh." Amanda sighed. "Steve what did she look like?" Amanda asked. "Like that." Steve said pointing to the woman walking towards the cell. "I was told to come and talk to you." The woman told Lt. Prather. "Yes, exactly what do you need." He asked. "I would like to report a pervert that's running around the park." She said before she saw Steve. 

Steve put his head in his hands. "Hey, we have your pervert right here." Jesse said pointing to Steve. Steve looked up and the woman gasped. "That's him!" She said and pointed at Steve too. "Could this get any more embarrassing?" Steve asked. "Looks like your story checks out." Lt. Prather told him and went to get the key to the cell. 

"Thank God, I'm finally free again." Steve said as they walked out of the police station. "I'm sick of this place can we leave?" Steve asked. "Ok, let's leave before any more disasters happen." Amanda said as they walked to the car. 

They all got in the car. "Man, I'm glad this day is over." Jesse said. "Yeah, me too pot... I mean Jesse." Steve said. "Mommy, can we go again next month?" CJ asked as they drove out of the park. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Jesse screamed. "Um, Amanda, I have to go again." Jesse said wiggling in his seat. "Oh no, here we go again." Amanda said as they drove out of site. 


End file.
